crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Skultula's Bite
One day I was playing my favorite game, The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. I had just found the game in my closet so I popped it in my N64 and started. When I clicked my file, I had already finished the Forest Temple. So then I decided I would go to the death mountain crater to start the Fire Temple. On my way there, since you have to go through Kakariko Village I decided to cash in some Gold Skulltula crests. On my way into the village, I noticed some thing strange. The two twins in the blue and red shirt weren't dancing by the tree. They were no were to be found. The guy on top of the house looking at Death Mountain was laying dead with a puddle of blood around him. "What the fuck?!" I murmured. I decided to do what I need to do and head out of this town. On my way to the skulta house I thought to myself, "This is supposed to be a happy town. Now it's a cluster fuck!" On my way in the Skulltula house, the cursed man didn't drop down. I went to the spot were he was suppose to come down and nothing happened. About five seconds after it shot down on link! It was eating his flesh, I could hear the disturbing sound of tearing flesh. At this point I was scared shitless. But as I went to turn of my N64, I noticed something weird. Young Link tore out of adult Link's flesh! Covered in blood, Young Link walked out of the house. I stared heading for the well to wash of the blood. I figured I could just go back and draw the Master Sword and turn into an adult again. But on my way there link collapsed dead on the ground and his body disappeared. OK I took the game out of the slot and brought it with me to my shed. Once I got there I destroyed it. But what was weird was that it was just a shell. No metal cartridge inside. I went back up to my room and found the metal cartridge stuck in my N64. I pulled and pulled until the point were the system turned on......... It was Gannon laughing his evil laugh and hitting his sword against the TV screen. This was just damn scary! Gannon never scared me, EVER! It wasn't Gannondorf, it was Gannon. I pulled the metal cartridge out and and I ran for the woods next to my house. I threw it as far as I could into the woods. That night I woke up to hear Gannon's evil laugh. I looked out my window and saw phantom Gannon. And that's when I left I got in my car and floored it away. Now my life is pretty normal again so thank god! Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge